Inigo's Love
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: What if Inigo went back for Giulietta? DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BUTTERCUP'S BABY! One-shot Rated T to be safe


**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I don't know if its any good u decide I just hated it how William goldman just like basically said that Inigo and Giulietta would ever marry so I wrote this**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Princess Bride. If I did I would explode from happiness. I just own the story.

Would she have him? It had been almost ten years. Would she?

Inigo was near the house of the Count of Cardinale.

Would she have him? That was the question that kept ringing in the back of his mind.

"_I cannot marry you.."_ Those accursed words. How could he have said that to her. Westley had suggested piracy, but he knew what he had to do now. He needed her. He needed her more now than he ever remembered needing her.

"_Giulietta, sire." _It still sent chills down his thin frame. Her name. Her wondrous name.

He remembered the ball. How she had turned down nobles from all over the land, and chose him. Him. A poor Spanish boy with a sword and a nightmare. He remembered being happy. Happiness that he wasn't sure he'd even feel again.

He arrived at the house of Piccoli.

Piccoli looked up. "The wizard returns," he said.

"I accomplished my task. I could not have done it without you. Thank you." He left the house.

He entered the castle and asked to see the Count.

"The Count will see you for five minutes only," said a servant.

He was led into the Count's study. He remembered him well.

"_A Spaniard? In my house? I shall have to fumigate!" _he had shouted.

"Sir?" asked Inigo quietly.

The Count looked up. "Who are you?"

"I am Inigo Montoya of Spain."

He repeated the words he had said all those years ago. "What do you want?"

"I wish to ask of your daughter, Giulietta."

"What of her?"

"Is she married?"

"No, she refuses every man she sees. What of it?"

"I wish to marry her."

The Count dropped the pen he'd been holding. "You what?"

"I wish to marry your daughter," Inigo repeated.

"And what makes you think you are worthy of my daughter?"

"Do know of Count Rugen of Florin?"

"Yes, may God smiled upon the man who killed him."

"Why would you say that?" Inigo tried to keep a smile from his lips.

"He was nothing but a pig bent on the pain of others. He courted my daughter before he married, you know. Whoever killed him has my eternal gratitude."

"That is good sir. I am he."

The Count stood up. "You killed him?"

"Yes sir. With this weapon." He drew the six-fingered sword.

"Are you any good with that?"

"Have you ever heard of Bastia?"

"The famous wizard of a swordsman? Yes, I never had the pleasure of seeing him though."

"Well I can show you."

The Count followed Inigo outside and watched him dance with the six-fingered sword. The Count was speechless.

"Yes," said the Count, after Inigo had finished.

"What?" asked Inigo.

"I give my consent. You may marry her."

A great beast howled in Inigo's chest howled. He ran back inside. He asked a maid where his beautiful Giulietta was. He didn't use those exact words, but he didn't need to.

He was led to a large room. A bedroom. He saw her then. She was sitting down in front of the window and watching everything go bye. She had a look of despair on her face, but Inigo saw peacefulness there too

"Miss Giulietta, a man is here to see you," said the servant.

She looked up and stood up when she saw Inigo. No, it wasn't possible. He had said they couldn't marry. She was missing him more than she thought. She sat back down, and tried to clear her head.

The servant left them alone.

"Giulietta," whispered Inigo. He walked over to her. She looked up, but then back down. He leaned in so close his lips almost brushed her ear. "I'm really here, Giulietta. I've come back for you."

Giulietta closed her eyes and shivered a little. She made a note to see the doctor soon to tell them about these visions.

Inigo picked up her hands and helped her up. Her face was a few inches from his. "I'm really here."

She closed her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek and Inigo wiped it away instantly. Her eyes snapped open. "How do I know you're really here?" she asked. Her voice. Her wonderful voice. She had spoken to him.

"You decide," said Inigo. And then he kissed her mouth, like she had told him to almost ten years ago.

Happiness flooded through him as he felt her warm, soft lips move with his.

"I'm sorry father, but I do not need you anymore. I have Giulietta. But I will never forget you, or how happy you made me. But she has shown me happiness as well and I must stay with her," Inigo whispered in his mind.


End file.
